Forum:2012-07-30 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well... that was interesting.:)--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:20, July 30, 2012 (UTC) More & more I grow to suspect that Fraulein Snog's (SP?) ideas of "romance" include knives and/or whips.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Fräulein Snaug apparently has a reputation for that (see last panel) AndyAB99 (talk) 12:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Remember the talk about the fine folks of Mechanicsburg. While we don't know where Snaug is from, she definitely has some very sparky tendencies. Not knives and whips. Scalpels, strange compounds and jacob's ladders zapping in the background would be far more likely and far more dangerous. Br'fin (talk) 13:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Wonder whats going on with Von Zinzer here. We've seen him go from mechanic in a losing army to desperate street thug to vengeful kinsman to plotting schemer (on the Baron's own castle no less) to inept cook/prisoner/love besotted lout to reluctent but competent minion and now to completely collected Chief Minion. Talk about your mood swings! I'm pretty sure that when he says everything is suddenly so different he's referring to his inner life rather than his surrounding environment (which has admittedly changed every five minutes.) Exposure to but not contact with the locket maybe? Seems a stretch. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 13:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :The key is the "Von" in front of his name. This indicates a Noble family. He may have lost his lands & title, but it's pretty obvious that he's educated far beyond his (current) station in life.--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: actually, "von" doesn't always indicate a noble heritage. in some cases it was just part of a surname that got turned into a family name later on. Finn MacCool (talk) 22:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thinking of the successful castle repairs he's done, I think he may be a spark approaching "breakthrough". That could be fun to watch. Brrokk (talk) 08:03, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::That is an interesting thought. It would answer some questions about sparky organization. For example I wonder if a spark can be a minion, we see sparks working for Agatha on repairs, but they don't strike me as being very minionly. Maybe they are Lab Assistants. Or maybe I'm being way too formal, perhaps one spark is alpha and the others fall in line. As to Von Zinzer, maybe he is a "natural minion" and is coming into his normal groove. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 15:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Moloch is a mechanic, not a Spark. The last four panels of this page illustrate the difference. AndyAB99 (talk) 16:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: The proposal is that Moloch is approaching breakthrough, so he wouldn't be expected to act as a Spark in the past. Also, I suspect the Baron's approach would match Moloch's winch idea and the Baron is a Spark. There are Sparks that fit in society and Sparks that were thrown into the castle. Argadi (talk) 19:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: He has been engaged in repairs, not building new items or re-arranging existing machinery. Point out "the Madness" expression that over-comes the Sparks. Moloch has looked thoughtful, but not mad. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I don't think he is; for one thing, most sparks break through earlier. Also I would have thought that being a mechanic on a walking gunboat would have exposed him to enough tech to trigger the spark earlier, and if not that, then having access to fully-stocked labs on Castle Wulfenbach, or to all the broken machinery in Der Kestle would have done it. It is possible to be a wizard mechanic without necessarily being a spark, and he was already going down that path when he started learning back on that gunboat (and learning the old-fashioned way means he's going to get better as he goes along, as we have seen). - Jagerdraught Rejectee Category:Page-by-Page